Moonlight Justice
by Precision
Summary: A ninja who executes the evildoers with his sword. His conviction is strong and his strength is unequal. One shot!


It's an old story that I used on a writing challenge in a forums. Though, I got a bad score. Nevertheless, I edited it and added a few more lines.

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

I go by the name of Dreadnaught, the feared dispatcher of the underground. I have long, silver hair that resembles the light of the moon. Ah, the moon! How I wished I could hold that small round object in the palm of my hands, rolling it like a marble together with the others objects in the sky.

My eyes are red—vibrant, majestic red. These are the eyes that send a cold chill to anyone who sees my eyes. Anyone who sees them dies.

And only my enemy dies with my blade that is soaked with the blood of the evildoers.

I am a coward. Yes, I am! I strike in the shadows and slit their neck. I snap their necks and thrust my sword on their chins. I do not fight fair, like the idealistic chivalry or the solemn vows of the Church. I am the shadow on the night!

Now, this is my tale, my legacy, and my reason of existence.

--

In the blanket of darkness, I stood gallantly at the roof of Wallace's mansion, located at the top hill in Mt. Mjolinir. Wallace…he had done heinous crimes against humanity. He had murdered numerous people for his own satisfaction. His men killed the innocent with one blow. Those who were caught were tortured to death. Their bodies were thrown on the river, to be discovered later by fishermen.

The mansion where I stood is a factory of cocaine, a strong potent drug. This fool used this drug to earn money illegally. As a result, the youth committed crimes under the influence of this atrocity. People were killed. Those who survived wept for their loves one. Criminals were sentenced to be beheaded by the Supreme Court.

Such sadness! My heart wept for those who had suffered from Wallace's monstrosity.

But tonight, his reign of evilness will end. I am Dreadnaught; he who brings justice in the shadows, shall cut his head. I will end this madness tonight!

My dark clothing prevented his hoodlums to see me. The night was dark and the moon was blocked by the skies. Perfect!

Everyone shall die!

All evil shall perish!

A hoodlum near the garden crossed the hedges. He was wearing a cheap, black suit and communicator in his ear. Another one was standing in the center of the garden, vigilantly looking for any intruders.

How unfortunate for them. They shall taste the wrath of my blade.

I hid behind the fountain. It was flowing with clean water. Good!

I was on the top of a statue, stalking the first hoodlum. He was patrolling the area, carrying a flashlight and a revolver. I looked at the second hoodlum. He wasn't moving from his location.

The first hoodlum walked away the second one. I locked my sight on him until he rounded a corner. I leaped silently and followed him. When I failed to find him, I placed my ear on the ground. From there, I clearly heard footsteps—one footstep. He was close.

I quickly sprang up and pressed my back on the wall. He was so close but the darkness of the night blanketed me. He stopped right in front of me, scanning the area. He made noises from his nostrils and spitted a gum.

As he left, I materialized. Unaware that he was going to die, I drew my kodachi. I swiftly grabbed his mouth. Surprised and shocked, the man panicked, struggling to get himself free. He cocked his head and his face was filled horror as he stared at my red, ominous eyes. I instantly slit his neck. He fell on the ground, convulsing.

I sheathed my sword. Now, for the other one.

I dragged the corpse and laid it carefully on the pavement, enough for the second hoodlum to see that his comrade was killed. I jumped on the roof and waited for the opportunity.

As I had expected, the second hoodlum left his position. He was walking very slowly and cautiously, pointing the gun every ten seconds. He reached the corpse. I saw clearly the terror in his face as he fumbled in his pocket.

I quietly landed a few feet behind him. He was still unaware of my presence, probably because of his fear. He half-turned and I swung my sword in his neck. He dropped his weapon. Blood burst from his neck as I withdrew my sword.

He fell in his own puddle of blood.

I looked at the mansion.

He's there, I'm sure of it

--

I reached the second floor of the mansion by breaking the window. As my feet landed on the carpet, my eyes scanned the corridor. It was empty. Paintings were framed on the walls. Most of them were antiques painted by skilled painters in the past.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor. I hid behind the curtains.

"What the hell?" A terrified guard said as he saw the broken window.

"I'll call the—"

I quickly grabbed the first guard and dragged him in my hiding. He struggled to free himself. I clamped my hand on his mouth and secretly tossed in a tablet in his mouth. I jerked his chin to make sure that he swallowed my poison. That tablet was made from the venomous scorpions of the Sograt Desert and poison spores from mushroom.

In seconds, the man stopped moving. I released his body and rushed to a new hiding place.

As his comrade saw the colorless face of his partner, he panicked. His hands were shaking and his knees were on the verge of giving up. When he faced the other way, I darted forward. He turned around but he only saw my hands as I smashed his skull on the wall.

I let go. The guard fell on the ground, bloody. His skull was completely crushed. Blood was pouring from his ears.

I held my scabbard and continued on my mission.

Two, tall guards guarded the door. Behind that door was my target, Wallace.

The sword spun in my hand. I drew it slowly, admiring the steel which wasn't stained by the blood of those vile beings.

Once the sword stopped spinning, I clutched it and rushed to the guard.

With lightning speed that I learned from my training, I thrust my sword at the heart. My first victim died instantly. The second one grabbed my forearm. A dagger under my sleeves fell on my free hand. I jerked my captured arm and thrust my dagger at his neck. He screamed but I clamped his mouth. He was panting. The color from his face was slowly disappearing.

I pushed him on the ground and slashed the door open.

Suddenly, my body moved. I jerked my chin up. My hair covered my eyes. Wallace was standing a few yards away from me, holding a revolver in a clumsy manner. The man, who was in his early fifties, had a long, ugly nose and badly-shaped face.

"Stay away!" He yelled.

I brushed my hair away. The corrupted man convulsed. From the looks of it, what he saw nearly caused him a heart attack.

"Those eyes—"

I appeared behind him. I didn't need to look at his face. I could sense the fear and despair from his entire body. He was too shocked that I, Dreadnaught had come to take his life.

"Wallace! You have committed unforgivable crimes against the heaven. I, as the emissary of the moon that governs the skies, I sentence you to your death. Pray, you shall not…for there is no God."

"W-wait—"

I spun and slashed his neck. His body fell with a thud while his decapitated head rolled over my feet, staining his cursed blood on my boots.

I lifted his pathetic head and tossed it on the fire.

--

The blood in my kodachi instantly vanished as I gazed upon the moon.

I got up and tore my gaze away from the moon. I must deliver my sword to those who had committed crimes against man.

With that, I left the forest.

As long as I live, I will kill vanquish all evil. That is my reason why I exist.


End file.
